Warrior Cats: Fanfiction & Lemons
by WendyWritesStories
Summary: Rated M/Mature for LEMONS! This book will contain mostly lemons, but might have a few regular fanfics strewn about. I take requests!I will write requests between OCS and Book characters! Any type of lemon is allowed.
1. Nightpaw x Aspenlegs & Quailspeckle

The sky was a bright shade of blue, clear of any clouds. It was a beautiful day, the fragrant scent of blooming flowers spreading through the air. The sun shone in the sky like a gem, lighting up all of the territories with it's brilliant rays.

The sun filtered through the thick canopy of leaves, dappling the ground with patterns of light.A light brown tom with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly raced through the undergrowth, pursued by a black she-cat with a white muzzle. Laughter echoed in the air as the apprentices played a game of chase.

"You'll never catch me, Nightpaw!" The light brown tom yowled at the dark-furred she-cat and continued to run through the thick cluster of trees, the she-cat catching up to him."That's what you think, Otterpaw!"She yelled back, and once she had gathered enough energy in her legs, she bursted forward with her new-found speed and tackled the tom.

Otterpaw whined,"No fair, Nightpaw!You have longer legs than I do!"

The she-cat climbed off of the tom, shrugging and giggling."Excuses excuses,Otterpaw!"She spoke, flashing a smile at him. He glared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Okay fine, you win. We should get to camp before Doedust and Eagletooth tear us to pieces for being gone for so long!"He said, and trotted off to get the prey they had abandoned to play tag. Nightpaw followed the brown apprentice, smiling.

When the two apprentices returned to camp with their prey, their mentors were waiting by the entrance for them. After the apprentices had gotten a firm scolding from Eagletooth and Doedust, it was sundown and all of the cats in Windclan's camp were heading to their dens for the night.

Otterpaw and Nightpaw were told to eat and go to the apprentice's den, and they obeyed.

As they were sitting outside of the den, Otterpaw eating a vole and Nightpaw eating a squirrel, they chatted back and forth about gossip and other things."So, Otterpaw,when do you think Flamefur will give birth to her kits?"Nightpaw questioned the brown tom.

"I dunno, I think it has to be in the next few moons.I hope they'll be energetic, we need some new playmates."Otterpaw responded,and Nightpaw nodded her head in agreement. She then scarfed down the last scraps of the squirrel she had been eating, and jumped to her paws.

"Alright, it's time for me to head in for the night. You coming with?"Nightpaw asked, and Otterpaw nodded. He ate the last of the vole, and padded after Nightpaw into the apprentices' den.

Mistpaw, Brokenpaw, and Fishpaw were already asleep when the apprentices padded into the den. The pair of apprentices laid in two nests at the back of the den, adjacent to each-other.

Otterpaw stretched his jaws in a wide yawn,"'Night, Nightpaw."The brown tom mumbled, and giggled quietly at his own little joke. The she-cat's eyes were already closed, but she spoke in a hushed voice,"Goodnight, Otterpaw."She yawned, and fell into a dreamless sleep. The tom soon fell asleep as well, sleeping silently.

It was a little after Moonhigh when Nightpaw woke, roused by a burning sensation in her stomach. She growled silently," _Why,of all times, does it have to be now!?_ "She thought in her mind and huffed, standing and hoping she didn't stir Otterpaw.

She padded out of the den silently, taking in the moonlit camp. It was so peaceful and silent, and if it weren't for the need to deal with the feeling in her body right now, she would have sat down and basked in the white light washing over everything.

She bowed her head at the camp guards, who were half-awake and didn't seem to notice the obvious scent emitting from the she-cat. Nightpaw trotted out of camp, past the guards, and far from camp.

She trotted through the open moor, searching for some kind of secluded place. She didn't want do it in the open where any-cat could see. She settled for a small groove in the landscape, sheltered by tall grasses and bushes.

She sat, and suddenly, two cats slid into the groove. She instantly recognized them as Aspenlegs and Quailspeckle,the camp guards. The two toms stared at the apprentice, and Nightpaw could only stare back in shock.

"Asp-Aspenlegs?..Quailspeckle?Why are you here? Did you follow me?!"She hissed, and the two toms growled."Did you expect us to ignore the obvious scent of heat you're emitting, Nightpaw?You know it's very hard for toms to do that."They both took a step closer, then another.

"I thought you would ignore it if it meant you didn't try to mate with an apprentice from your clan, against her will!"Nightpaw retorted. The gray-and-white tom,Quailspeckle, chuckled."We could care less, we smell it, and we're sure every other tom in the clan can. You're lucky that it's us and not them."

"I suppose that means that those toms have more control than you do!"Nightpaw hissed. Aspenlegs, the light yellow tom with splashes of darker yellow on his pelt, growled."I think I speak for both of us when I say that I'm tired of hearing your whining."He spoke, and padded behind Nightpaw.

"W-wait!What about your mates?! Berrybush and Ambertail wouldn't approve of you both mating with some random apprentice!"She spoke, hoping that it would deter the toms from trying to mate with her.

Quailspeckle padded in front of Nightpaw, staring into her ice blue eyes."I guess we'll have to make sure they don't find out,huh?"He spoke."Get into a hunter's crouch, or else We'll hurt you more than we have to."Aspenlegs hissed.

Nightpaw reluctantly obeyed, crouching down and leaving her flank high in the air. Aspenlegs moved her tail, and glanced at her virgin core."Still a virgin?"He chuckled,"I suppose we'll have to fix that, hmm?"

In front of Nightpaw, Quailspeckle moved so his sheath was in front of the she-cat's muzzle."Lick it."He growled. The apprentice exhaled softly, and began to lap at the tom's sheath with her raspy tongue. Quailspeckle groaned quietly as his member poked out of its sheath a little more with every lick, until it was completely exposed.

The apprentice continued to lick his sheath, now making her away up to his member. Quailspeckle breathed heavily,"That's enough of that, suck it now."He ordered, shoving his member closer to her. The she-cat nodded in response, and put the tip in her mouth.

She began to bob her head up and down,taking more and more of it into her mouth every time she moved her head up and down until she was deep-throating the tom's member. Quailspeckle groaned again, beginning to buck his hips with each of her movements, forcing his member to go even deeper in her throat.

Nightpaw almost gagged whilst she was deepthroating his member, but she held it back. Aspenlegs began to lick Nightpaw's core, which caused her to moan into Quailspeckle's member and make a muffled sound. She began to shiver in pleasure, not wanting to like it but being unable to resist.

Once the she-cat's core was dripping wet,Aspenlegs mounted the she-cat, digging his claws into her sides and grabbing her scruff. The she-cat whimpered as his thorn-sharp claws pierced her sides. The yellow tom lined his member up with her core as she continued to suck Quailspeckle's member.

Without warning, Aspenlegs slammed into the dark-furred she-cat, which caused her to let out a muffled yowl of pain. He waited for her to adjust, feeling her tight walls clenching around his barbed member. As soon as she stopped letting out quiet whimpers,Aspenlegs pulled out and thrusted back in, breaking the she-cat's virgin barrier.

Nightpaw screeched at the pain in her core as blood leaked out of it. That didn't convince the tom to stop, however, and he pulled out before thrusting back inside of the she-cat, barbs tearing at the inside of her core. She whimpered into the gray-and-white tom's member as Aspenlegs continued to thrust in and out of her core, groaning every so often. After a couple of slow thrusts, the pain turned to pleasure and Nightpaw began to buck her hips in sync with each of Aspenlegs' thrusts.

"Ngh-..Apprentices are so tight...Maybe we should visit you more often Nightpaw-.."Aspenlegs spoke, breathing heavily as he continued to move in and out of her. Nightpaw wasn't able say anything or make a smart remark, as she currently had a large member taking up the entire space of her mouth. The toms continued to mate the dark-furred she-cat on both ends, until Nightpaw felt Quailspeckle's member twitch in her mouth.

The gray-furred tom stopped moving his lower half, and instead grabbed Nightpaw's head with his front paws, forcing his member all the way into her mouth/throat. He grunted and came, the thick substance in Nightpaw's throat aswell as the tom's twitching member causing her to gag.

The tom chuckled darkly, refusing to let go until she swallowed. Once she finally did, he pulled out of her mouth, breathing heavily."Clean it."He growled, and Nightpaw shook her head,"Please,I d-don't want to.."She murmured. At Nightpaw's refusal, Aspenlegs growled, pulling all the way out of the apprentice and shoving himself back in. The she-cat yelped, and Quailspeckle chuckled darkly.

"Remember, Nightpaw, we're going this to help you. Would you rather have gone back to camp after trying to satisfy your heat and failing?That would have been a lot worse. Don't refuse us again."Quailspeckle spoke to the apprentice, once more telling her to clean his member. The apprentice couldn't help but shiver from the pleasure being delivered to her.

She didn't want to, she just wanted this to be over, but she accepted and began to lick the tom's member,cleaning it of cum and anything else. Aspenlegs sped up in his thrusting, and his labored breathing became even more heavy. Nightpaw let out an involuntary moan, she couldn't help it. All of this pleasure just felt so good, she had never experienced so much of it before, not even when she had to deal with her heat by herself.

She felt her stomach warm up. Nightpaw soon came, and Aspenlegs tensed up as well, digging his claws into the she-cat's flank and thrusting a final time inside of her, going the deepest inside of her core that he had the entire session. Nightpaw moaned loudly, pulling away from Quailspeckle's member, when Aspenleg's member twitched and his seed poured into her. Quailspeckle also came, squirting his seed all over the apprentice's face.

The tom pulled out of the she-cat with a loud _squelch_ ,smirking. Nightpaw collapsed to the ground, exhausted and filled up with cum. The two toms grinned,"You were way more fun to mate with than Berrybush and Ambertail, and that's a compliment."Aspenlegs stated."We should do this again sometime!Let us know if you ever need help dealing with your heat again!~"They both called, and left the apprentice to clean herself up in the groove in the light of the rising sun.


	2. Request: Sandstorm x Brambleclaw

The shrill calls of birds filled the air as the sun beamed down on the territories. It was a clear day, without clouds or any disturbances. Thunderclan's camp was busy as always, each cat finding something to do.

The kits were happily playing a game of mossball in the camp, the queens watching them and smiling. The elders were exchanging stories and small-talk, and Firestar was talking with his deputy Graystripe. Sandstorm lay on a rock in the clearing, purring as the sun warmed her pelt.

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw was visiting his apprentice Squirrelpaw. He smiled as they small-talked. Sandstorm stood, stretching her limbs. She padded over to Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, asking if they wanted to go on a hunting patrol. They both nodded, and the group of three padded out of the camp.

The trio trotted through the undergrowth, skirting around trees and bushes, until they found a clearing. "Alright, Squirrelpaw, you go right and me and Brambleclaw will go left. We'll meet up at camp when we're done."Sandstorm spoke, and Squirrelpaw tilted her head. "Why wouldn't I go with my mentor?"The ginger she-cat questioned, and Sandstorm growled.

"The last time we went hunting in a group, you scared off all of the prey with your yapping. This time, you can scare it all off and we'll be successful in actually catching something. Now go."Sandstorm huffed. Squirrelpaw murmured something about older cats, and padded off.

Sandstorm padded in the opposite direction, flicking her tail for Brambleclaw to follow her. She scented the air, and smelled a mouse a couple tail lengths away. She got into a hunter's crouch, stalking toward the smell. She spotted the mouse, and leapt, finishing it off quickly.

The two cats managed to catch a decent amount of prey, the two of them combined catching about two pieces of prey each. They were a decent distance from camp when they gathered up their prey and started to pad toward camp. Suddenly, Brambleclaw dropped his prey and stopped padding through the forest. Sandstorm paused as well, ears flicking.

"Brambleclaw? Why'd you stop?" Sandstorm spoke, and Brambleclaw huffed. "I'm sorry, I just can't ignore it any longer." He spoke, and turned to Sandstorm. He leapt, pinning the she-cat under his weight. "I can smell your heat, Sandstorm. It's been driving me crazy and I can't restrain myself anymore." The tom quickly spoke, breathing heavily.

Sandstorm's eyes widened, but she just nodded. She had been trying hard to ignore her heat, and the truth was it had been driving her crazy too. " Alright. Get off of me and we can take care of each-other's problems." She agreed, and Brambleclaw climbed off of her.

"Sit and let me do the work for now."Sandstorm ordered, and Brambleclaw obeyed. She padded to the tom, bending down and beginning to lick the tom's tom member. He exhaled heavily as the pale-furred she-cat licked the tom's sheath, his member starting to poke out. Sandstorm moved her muzzle up, licking the tip of his member. Soon, his entire member was showing, and she took it into her mouth. "Ngh-..Yo-you're really good at this, Sandstorm.."The tom grunted as the she-cat bobbed her head up and down, sucking his member. She rubbed what she didn't put in her mouth with her front paws.

She kept going, swirling her sandpaper-like tongue over the tip of his member every-so-often to drive him that much more insane. He groaned, breathing heavily."A-Ah..Sandstorm I'm gonna-.."The tom warned, but she didn't stop. She continued to suck his member, even when it started to tense and twitch.

Brambleclaw grunted, moving his own hips to thrust deep into the she-cat's throat. He came in her mouth, the hot,thick liquid pouring into her throat. The she-cat swallowed it all, and pulled away from his member. Her core was soaking wet by now, and her breathing was labored.

"Alright, It's your turn to be pleasured..turn around."He stated, and Sandstorm nodded. She turned around, and Brambleclaw stood. He padded closer to her core, lifting a paw and rubbing it. Sandstorm moaned quietly, and the tom traded his paw for his tongue. He began to lick her core, and the she-cat started to shiver from the pleasure.

"Ah-..Brambleclaw~.."Sandstorm murmured, moaning. The tom let out a low rumble as he continued to lap at the she-cat's core. Sandstorm eventually came, and Brambleclaw licked up all of the juices that flowed out of her core. The tom mounted the sandy-furred she-cat, rubbing the tip of his member against her core to tease her.

Sandstorm let out another moan, and Brambleclaw slowly pushed his member into her core. Sandstorm hissed in pain, and Brambleclaw waited for her to adjust. After a short time had passed, Sandstorm let out a breath. "Okay, you can move now.." Sandstorm spoke, and Brambleclaw gave a curt nod. He began to thrust in and out of the she-cat's core slowly. He didn't want the barbs on his member to hurt her that bad, so he went slow at first.

Sandstorm's eyes were narrowed in pain as the barbs on the tom's member ripped up her walls. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure. She began to moan in pure bliss at each slow thrust, " A-ah..Brambleclaw, speed up please.."

The tom obeyed, moving in and out at a faster pace than before."Bramblecl-claw..your member is so much bigger than Fi-Firestar's!..."Sandstorm moaned, and Brambleclaw enjoyed every word of it. He thrusted deep inside of the she-cat's core, groaning in pleasure.

The tom pulled out completely, before ramming back inside of the she-cat quickly. Sandstorm let out a loud moan, rocking her hips with every thrust. The only sounds that were heard were the two cats moaning and the wet, lewd noises of the pair mating.

Brambleclaw sped up in his thrusting, going even faster. "Sandstorm,I'm going to-..."Brambleclaw grunted, and Sandstorm just nodded. The tom thrusted deep inside of her, cumming into her womb. The tom pulled out, collapsing next to the sandy-furred she-cat.

"What're we going to tell Firestar when you have my kits?.." The tom huffed, breathing heavily. Sandstorm shrugged, "I'll think of something." She responded. The two cats cleaned themselves, and padded back to camp after grabbing the prey they had caught earlier. Squirrelpaw was less than happy at the fact that they took longer than she had to return to camp.

* * *

 _A couple moons later…_

Sandstorm lay in the nursery, two kits laying next to her, kneading her belly and suckling. One was a sandy-furred she-kit with darker golden tabby stripes and brown dapples. The other one was a brown tabby tom with a sandy underbelly. Firestar sat beside her, hissing to himself quietly. "That rogue will pay for what he did to you, Sandstorm. I promise on it." The leader growled.

Sandstorm just sighed. "Let's not worry about that right now. For now, let's name our new kits, Firestar." The newly made queen spoke softly, thoroughly exhausted from kitting. "The pale she-kit will be named Shorekit." Firestar decided, and Sandstorm smiled at the name. "The brown tabby will be named Thrushkit." Sandstorm decided. Firestar nodded at the name, accepting of it. He looked at the kits, slightly resenting them. "I can't believe she's so accepting of kits that resulted from her being raped by some rogue.." Firestar thought. "Whichever cat did this to her, I'll kill them for raping my mate.."


End file.
